Panoramic recording systems are known and have used moving imagers, fish-eye lenses, multiple cameras or panoramic lenses for recording of a panorama or a large portion thereof. Many of the known techniques are suitable for a still panorama, however, even in this case, changing light conditions or changes within the panorama can cause distortion and loss of accuracy.
The use of panoramic lenses or fish-eye lenses in recording of an image produce a distorted form of the image on a film record. The film record is basically a circular mapping of the panorama and are difficult to use in that formal. It is known to take these film records and project them on a cylindrical screen for viewing. In the case of real time panoramic imaging, recording of the image in this particular form does provide good detail, but viewing in the circular form is not particularly satisfactory.
One example of a different method for recording a generally static panoramic image is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,862 which issued Nov. 14, 1978. This patent discloses a system where the panorama is scanned in a series of discreet segments and the information is recorded in a format suitable for use in displaying of portions of that panorama on a video display unit. The time interval to effectively scan the entire panorama renders this type of direct recording of the panorama only useful for generally static panoramas or ones in which real time imaging is not critical. With such a system, changing light conditions may also cause portions of the panorama to be less visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,113, which issued to Stechemesser et al Mar. 15, 1966, discloses a particular image gathering arrangement which utilizes panoramic lenses and results in recording of the panorama on a film record in a ring type shape. This patent also illustrates how the recorded images can be re-projected and shown on a cylindrical screen.
There remains a need to provide a simple system for viewing of a panorama image stored in a suitable accessible record media.
There also remains a need to provide a system for the convenient and effective viewing of a real panorama image while providing the use with some of the physical sensations associated with normal scanning of an actual panorama.